This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Tears caused by trauma or disease in soft tissue, such as cartilage, ligament, or muscle, can be repaired by suturing. A suture construct may be used to secure the soft tissue to bone. One end of the suture construct may be secured to the soft tissue using stitches, and the other end of the suture construct may be secured to the bone using an anchor. The suture construct may include an adjustable loop including strands that may be pulled to reduce the size of the adjustable loop and thereby bring the soft tissue closer to bone.
Occasionally, the stitches securing the suture construct to the soft tissue may pull through the tissue. In particular, the stitch closest to the end of the tissue tear, adjacent to the anchor, may pull through the tissue, resulting in considerable movement of the soft tissue with respect to its original location in or on the bone. Thus, there is a need in the relevant art for tissue repair techniques and associated devices for facilitating suturing and stitching while preventing stitches from pulling through tissue.